Reading Harry Potter and The Salvonion Heirs
by Cry-Pom
Summary: Over used plot-line with a twist. When a large book appears along with a strange letter, will any facts about Harry Potter remain true? Is he really the same boy we all know; and who is the mysterious girl who appears to know the real Harry? With a hidden war on the horizon and the Ministry keeping it hidden, can Harry lead them back onto the right Path in time?
1. Sophi, Hogwarts Hogwarts, Sophi

Reading Harry Potter & The Salvonion Heirs.

**(As of December 2013 this story is being rewritten. I am hoping that it will improve this story. Thanks to Espacole for being my Beta.)**

**I do not own anything that belongs to any work you recognize. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and his world. **

**I own Sophi and her world, so if you take her, I will sue you. **

**This story won't be perfect, I'm doing this for fun and because the plot bunny isn't leaving me alone. I hope you all enjoy it! **

* * *

><p>Intro<p>

Our story starts on a cold winter day in Scotland. Holidays were approaching quickly and students were waiting for winter break with anticipation.

Everyone was looking forward to returning home, that is except for one student in a very special school.

No, Harry James Potter-Salton was not looking forward to the holidays. He was too worried to enjoy the joy filled time of year.

What is he worried about you wonder? Well, that's where we shall begin.

Within Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat a black haired, fifteen year old boy eating lunch. He was about five foot seven, had a head of messy black hair that could never be tamed and brilliant emerald green eyes that shone with intelligence. Harry was a sturdy, well-muscled young man whose fit nature remained unnoticed by many. He had a pale but healthy complexion, sharp eyes, and instincts most soldiers would kill for.

It was a busy lunch hour, the hundreds of voices added to the noise in the hall. The tables were piled high with food, books, and papers as students tried to finish up homework in time. The normal chilly drafts that crept about the castle seemed nonexistent in the warm Hall.

Harry, the center of our story, was sitting with his best friends at the Gryffindor table. He was eating quickly, but his movements were slow, as to not draw attention to his rush.

The teen hadn't wanted to eat lunch, he had many things that needed his attention. But after missing every meal yesterday, his stomach refused to be ignored.

"Harry," Harry's very best friend and confident Hermione said putting down the large book that had been occupying her attention.

"Okay Harry, I want answers. You've been acting weirdly all year. We barely see you after classes, and you are rarely at any meals. Now, I want to know what is going on. Even now, your actions are robotic. You're….not acting like yourself" She told him with worry echoing in her voice.

"Mione is right mate, what's up with you? I mean, I know Umbridge is a toad but still…." His best mate and first wizarding friend, Ron asked.

Harry sighed and dropped his fork. He had been avoiding his friends recently, to avoid the questions that he wouldn't answer.

Usually, he was more careful, but this year...this year has been more important. There was too much on his plate, too much he had to do for him to watch his every movement around them. After a few months Ron and Hermione had finally caught on to his behavior had been trying to drag the information out of him for weeks now.

Sophi had been getting sicker recently. He had spent so much time with her in the abandoned suit on the seventh floor that he barely had to time to eat, sleep, and attend classes; let alone do homework and hang out with his friends. If it were not for the Time Ring that sat invisible on his right ring finger, and his ability to deal with stress, he would have had a mental breakdown. Any _normal_ person would have, but he wasn't exactly normal.

Thankfully for the young teen, Harry was prevented from answering by the doors to the Great Hall bursting open with a loud smash. Umbridge, the Evil Pink Toad of Boredom strode in along with the Minister, both of them wearing smug smiles on their faces. They were followed closely, but with less enthusiasm by Madam Bones, Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, and Percy Weasley.

Silence fell over the noisy hall as the group caught everyone's attention. No one dared speak, as the ministry officials made their way towards the Staff Table.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he studied the group. The minister and Umbitch looked extremely pleased but also slightly frustrated. The rest of the group looked bored, besides Madam Bones who was eyeing Umbridge like a cat would eye a mouse. She was waiting for a reason to pounce.

Harry's gut churned, and it had nothing to do with hunger. Something was going to happen, something huge. He just couldn't' tell if it was positive or negative yet.

He just hoped that he wouldn't get dragged in it. Oh, who was he kidding? He just hoped that Sophi didn't get dragged into it.

After a tense moment, Dumbledore got to his feet and addressed the school's guests and newest professor.

"Professor, Minister, Madam Bones, Aurors, and Mr. Weasley. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" To most, it seemed that Dumbledore was perfectly calm. But if one looked close enough, and was trained enough, they could tell that the Headmaster was extremely worried.

Harry had that training, and was very good at reading people.

"Well Headmaster, if you must know," The Evil Toad said in her shrilly high voice that caused Harry's gut to clench and shivers to climb up his spine. He really hated that woman.

"I was grading the fourth year's homework this morning, when I was interrupted in the most unusual fashion." She cleared her throat and the whole student body and then some shivered. "A bright blue light appeared out of nowhere and I couldn't see a thing. When the light faded I discovered this sitting on my desk."

After showing a book to the headmaster who now looked openly puzzled, she turned towards the student body so that the whole school could read the title. Written upon the dark silver binder in large, loopy dark blue were the words _Harry Potter and the Salvonion Heirs._

In an instant, all the color drained out of Harry's face and he was instantly wondering who in Existence he pissed off this much.

"Instantly, upon seeing that this was a piece of unknown magic, I took it to the Ministry, and ran it through a series of tests. All we could discover is that it is a normal book. However, the Unspeakables did say that it was a very special book.

"They say this because not only of the method of transportation that was used on it. But also because of a letter we discovered within the cover." The squat woman continued, her plastic like smile turning into an ugly grimace as she mentioned the letter.

"Unfortunately, no one at the Ministry was able to translate this letter. As it's in a language unknown to us. So, we have come here wondering if you would be able to." Fudge said, finally speaking up.

Percy withdrew a thin piece of paper, not parchment, from the folder under his arm and handed it to Dumbledore.

Umbitch was scowling at the thought that the ministry was unable to do something.

"If you simply wished me to read this, you could have flooed me in my office or sent me an owl." The aging headmaster pointed out calmly.

"What was the point of doing this in the middle of the Great Hall? Or with Madam Bones and her Aurors? No offence meant my lady." Dumbledore backtracked slightly as he nodded towards Susan's aunt.

"No offence taken, Professor. I am still wondering as to what myself and my aurors are doing here. When we have many other matters to attend to." Madam Bone's tone was sharp as she turned her sharp gaze away from the headmaster and towards the minister and his undersecretary.

While Fudge started blustering and Umbridge puffed up like a frog, Dumbledore neatly unfolded the paper and Harry watched as his eyebrows rose at its contents.

"Hmm, amazing." Dumbledore exclaimed softly, but the whole silent Hall heard him. He was stroking his long white beard in thought as he stared at the paper.

"This is unlike anything I have ever seen before," He admitted to the shock of most of the Hall, to most of them he was infallible. He glanced at Fudge as he made his way to pass the paper off to the other staff.

The minister simply shrugged as he watched the stare down going on between the director of the DMLE and the pink toad.

With a small smile Dumbledore passed the paper off to the rest of the staff. As the paper passed from the headmaster to Flitwick Harry was able to catch a glimpse of the blue symbols that seemed to dance across the page.

With a groan he slammed his head down onto the table, causing a few people to look at him oddly. Did Shéj`onah really hate him that much? Or was this all part of one of His master plans?

After a few minutes, and all of the staff looking at the odd symbols the noise in the hall started rising again.

Against Fudge's wishes Dumbledore allowed students to come up and try to read it. Hoping that someone would know how to read it, and also giving the students a way to look at the piece of paper.

After fifteen minutes, Hermione had already looked at the paper three times, and was muttering to herself about it and the library. Ron was looking at her fearfully while the Twins, who were sitting near them, were wondering who was the genius behind this (obvious) prank.

Harry had been trying to find a way out of the Hall for the whole time, and not only was the Hall now warded against anyone or thing leaving, it was also portal proof.

After the fifth nudge coming from the back of his mind, Harry sighed and stood. He slipped through the students and soon was standing next to the headmaster.

"May I try to read it, Professor?" Harry asked quietly. However like most times when something happens, everyone's attention instantly shifted to him. The hall had silenced as he approached the headmaster, and now, they all burst out laughing.

Yes, he was their precious Boy-Who-Lived, and favorite worm to study, but they also thought that intellectually, he wasn't all that sharp. Of course, that was because they didn't know him, the real him.

Ron and Hermione looked at him, wondering if he was crazy.

Fudge, who had sadly been talking to an uncomfortable seventh year nearby, sputtered and said, "You seriously cannot think that you could possibly be able to understand something that the brightest of Wizarding Britain could not?!"

Harry didn't bother to rise to the bait. Although Fudge did irritate him and it was a blow to his pride, he simply ignored the chuckling students and the curious ministry members.

Dumbledore smiled over his shoulder as he passed him the note. Harry bit back a scowl at the headmaster and unfolded the paper. He recognized the silvery paper, and knew that things were now out of his controls. But perhaps it wasn't a bad thing.

Harry smiled softly to himself as he felt the familiar nudge in the back of his mind give him an approving feeling. Pulling his attention back to the paper, Harry sighed. To him it was like the symbols stopped their (apparent) spinning and formed words. But in reality he just knew what they said.

"_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_," Harry read aloud to the school and he instantly knew who had written the letter. Though he sort of already knew.

The whole Hall was silent and his voice echoed mystically around the walls. Many were staring at him gapping and with bug eyes. Even Fudge was, though the rest of the adults seemed to be able to control themselves more. Besides Umbridge.

"_**And other wizards present." **_Harry took a breath and continued. This was the first crack in the can of worms, and soon, they would all be spilling out._** "The book before you will show you the truth of many things. It will seem unbelievable to many of you. But the information contained is essential to the Future. That is why I have seen it necessary to once again step in and give my assistance. The contents of the book shall be read by those in this hall, and a few others who will be joining you. You have my Word that everything you shall read and hear is the truth. If it is not, then I shall give you a sign. Trust those who act upon my will and I promise you that you shall discover the truth about the real Harry Potter and his life. **_

"_**You will not be able to tell anyone outside of this hall the things you learn, and it will be impossible to skip any part of the book. You must read it cover to cover, though breaks are allowed. If you do wish to inform someone outside of the selected people what happened after the fact, you will have to have the permission of Sophiana Salton. No life threatening actions will be allowed within the Hall until the reading has finished. Do not try to mortally harm one another. It will not work. **_

"_**No one will be able to exit this Hall until after the reading is over either. Sorry Sheh`kár Zéyen, that means you as well. Understand that parts of the book before you have yet to come to pass. Many of these things can be prevented. Though there are others that cannot be. You have been given a chance given to very few. A chance to knowingly change your Path. Tread carefully on the road before you. Other people might appear throughout the story, all necessities will be taken care of. **_

_**Read, humans. Read and learn the truth hidden before you.**_

_**Read, and create your own Path.**_

_**Shéj`onah**_."

Harry couldn't help but freeze at the end of the letter. Sure, he had been expecting for Him to be behind it, but for him to actually speak to those who weren't Salvonion….was extremely rare. It was even rarer for Him to not go through a Salvonion and to contact humans personally.

Not to mention that he was personally dealing with some of the most ...problematic humans of the Dimension.

Finally, he shook himself out of his stupor and noticed that everyone was gaping at him like a fish out of water. He opened his mouth to give everyone a sharp comeback but before he could, a large explosion of blue light erupted from the middle of the dais.

A group of people all appeared in a heap on the floor, and swiftly another figure appeared at their sides. She, however, was on her feet.

It was simple for Harry to identify who was trying to untangle themselves from everyone else. The entire Weasley Clan, Moony, Sirius in the form of Padfoot, Kingsley, Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were all trying to get to their feet and find out what was going on.

Harry sighed as he spotted Sophi. Things were beyond what he knew what to do with. They didn't have a plan for this...and that probably was His plan.

Deciding that if He was going to mess with their plans, then to hell with it all. Tossing the letter over his shoulder, it dissolved into blue dust Harry ran over past the befuddled group and shocked professors Harry threw his arms around her.

"Mh`ay! En`syn Usál?" Harry asked quickly and the shock of a different language coming out of Harry's mouth seemed to snap everyone back to reality.

"Cy`n." The young girl replied swiftly, her eyes flickered from Harry to the rest of the Hall.

"Oi! Stop it!" Harry exclaimed as he realized that while he had been greeting Sophi the rest of the Hall had decided to point their wands at her.

It was the Order, the Hogwarts Staff, and Dumbledore who formed a circle around Harry and Soph, but it didn't take long for Harry's temper to show.

"Put your wands down! She's a friend!" Harry snapped as he slid in front of her, stepping between her and Moody.

Like they had been before, the Order seemed to be perfectly content with ignoring him. Dumbledore as well. Seeing that Harry's attempts weren't going anywhere Sophi simply cocked her head to the side and walked through the crowd of wizards. Literally, she phased through them like she would a wall.

"You coming?" Sophi called back passed the shell shocked wizards to Harry. With a chuckle Harry slid through the crowd, the normal way, and stood at Sophi's side.

Harry raised his eyebrow at her attire, but shrugged it off. Maybe He had given her more of a heads up about this, for she wasn't in her normal clothes. She was wearing a silver and blue silk gown that she had had custom made about eight years ago. It fit her frame nicely, and fell to the ground like a waterfall. Small symbols and spirals were stitched into the seams in white.

She was a few inches shorter than Harry, as he had had a growth spur over the summer. Her long light brown hair that seemed to also be a different color every time you look at it flowed down her back in a silky wave. She had light blue and silver eyes that sparkled brighter than Dumbledore's and her eyes gave away to the fact that she wasn't just a pretty face. Her eyes held the shadow of knowledge, and it was this that most of the Aurors and Professors noticed about the girl. Sophi's skin was a pale and although most didn't notice it, her ears had a slight point. Her lips a natural pink color and long, dark lashes framed her eyes. She held herself in a way that just screamed power, but at the same time, it was relaxed enough to reassure everyone that she wasn't a threat.

Well, at least almost everyone.

"Who are you?" Asked the gruff voice of Mad-eye Moody as he hobbled back around to face her.

Sharing a look with Harry, she replied "I am Sophianna. Sophianna Salton."

Her voice was musical as it echoed across the hall. Harry's eyes narrowed as he could practically see the hearts forming the some of the boys' eyes.

'No one better try anything.' He grumbled to himself mentally.

"Just what is your business here, Miss Salton?" Dumbledore asked stepping in quickly. He recognized that name from the letter.

'This girl must be of importance, I must keep an eye on her.'Dumbledore thought to himself.

"Well, I'm here for the same reason everyone else is. To read the book." She responded with a shrug and a smile. She totally had prior knowledge of this. "Also, I want to keep an eye on my Harry."

"Your Harry?" Dumbledore questioned with a raised eyebrow the same time Moody barked, "Don't be smart with me girl!"

"You'll understand soon enough." Sophianna smiled towards Dumbledore and said to Moody, "And I can speak however I wish, and can be smart with whomever I wish."

Snickering at everyone's stunned faces Harry pulled Sophi towards the Gryffindor table. She was going to sit with him.

"Finally going to introduce me to your friends, Lord Harry?" Soph asked as locked his arm in hers.

"Why wouldn't I your Highness!?" he replied with a teasing smirk.

Sophi was pulled into a seat right besides Harry, where she spotted not only Ron and Hermione looking at her in confusion, but also Neville and Luna (who had been adopted into Gryffindor by Harry).There was a tense moment in the Hall before the DH **(AN: The DA under a different name) ** all flocked over to Harry's part of the table. Which thankfully expanded to fit all of the new people. Harry started introductions between everyone and Sophi.

"Well, I guess we should start reading then." Fudge said breaking the uneasy silence. He really wasn't sure if reading the book was a good idea but considering it had been given to them by an unknown and powerful party….he didn't think it was a good idea to challenge it.

Dumbledore was staring at Sophi and near Harry, trying to figure out how the two knew each other.

"Y-yes, your right Minister." Umbitch said pulling the book back out.

All of the Ministry staff found room at the Staff table to sit, which also expanded. While the rest of the new arrivals mingled with the students. The Weasley's (and Fleur) claimed part of the Gryffindor table while the Malfoy parents quickly sat with their son. Most of the others joined the Ministry workers at the Staff table besides Moony and Padfoot who settled in across from Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"I shall read first then!" Umbitch announced and then gave a load "Hem Hem".

'Finally, they will all discover the truth about this brat.' The Toad thought to herself in triumph. She might've not planned this, but she was going to take advantage of it.

'More spotlight on Potter, how wonderfully fantastic. Well, at least now everyone will see just how inflated his head really is.' Snape thought turning his attention towards the pink toad sitting at their table.

"Hem hem, **Chapter One, Another Beginning**."

Sophi and Harry shared a look, if this book was about what they thought it was….things weren't going to be pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>(1225/13 This is now a rewritten chapter. MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone! This is your Christmas present. I know I told you all last week I would have it up within 24 hours, but our wifi modem died….yeah….it stunk. Anyway, hopefully the formatting isn't too weird. I wrote this on Google Docs. Thanks to everyone for their continued support.**

**Salvonion Spoken:**

**Mh`ay: I'm not telling yet. No spoilers.**

**En`syn Usál: basically "how are you" it's an enquiry of someone's health.**

**Cy`n: "Good" or "I am Fine")**

**I hope you enjoyed it, review, I will update soon. This is my first Fanfic but not my first story. Comments and suggestions are welcome. **

**Cp**


	2. Another Beginning Part 1

Reading Harry Potter & the Salvonion Heirs.

**I own nothing, so if you are a lawyer, go sue someone else!**

**(PS: Chapter 1 is edited now)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Chapter One, Another beginning." <strong> Umbridge repeated herself causing Harry to roll his eyes.

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation, eager to learn about the famous fifteen year old. Harry sighed and Sophi patted him on the arm in comfort. Ron was staring at the brunette girl with jealousy in his eyes while Hermione looked on with narrowed eyes. Neither was sure what to make of the new girl.

"**It was a blistering hot day break in Surrey; the heat strange for the early hour of the day. Within the seemingly normal house of Number 4 Privet Drive; an abnormal boy was pacing the room that was now 'his'.**

**The Dursleys, the normal loving residents of Number 4, were not happy that the nephew they had was in their household. After all, it had only been the day before that he passed the threshold he hadn't stepped on in thirteen years.**

Many in the Hall looked confused as it was common knowledge that Harry Potter lived with his muggle Aunt and Uncle. Dumbledore peered over at Harry, careful to avoid eye contact.

He had a feeling that more was going on with the boy then he knew.

**Harry paced back and forth across the trash ridden floor of his new room. It was actually storage for broken things, but it was the room his uncle had thrown him in when he showed up yesterday. The room was barely habitable for a mouse, let alone a teenage boy. Not that Vernon Dursley cared. He was just angry that his nephew, who he knew nothing about besides that fact that he was a freak, had been dumped on him.**

Now people were really confused. Why wouldn't Harry's uncle know him?

**It was obvious that the small room had never been inhabited by anything other than mice. The walls were dusty and yellowing, while the floorboards creaked with every step. There were discarded toys and other items everywhere. You couldn't even see the floor most of the time. The room hadn't even held a bed until Vernon dragged a threadbare cot in a few hours before. **

**Harry was far from pleased with his current location. He shouldn't even be here. He wanted to go home. But with the house being watched, he could do nothing.**

Those in the Order all shared a look, while Madam Bones studied them intently. How did Potter know that he was being watched?

'**Where on Earth is she?! It's been two weeks, and now on top of everything else I'm stuck in this freaking hell hole.' Harry thought to himself as he continued to pace. Sure, he was angry that Sophi wasn't here, but he was more worried about her. There were very few things that could cause Sophianna to disappear for this long; and none of them were good.**

Harry glanced over Sophi and instantly felt horrible. Her face was pale and she looked extremely guilty, staring down at her hands.

"Mh`ay it's not your fault! You couldn't have done a thing, so stop thinking about it. Besides...you had a worse summer then I did." Harry informed the shorter girl as he wrapped his arms around her in comfort. She looked at him in gratitude and they both turned their attention back to the book.

Mrs. Weasley looked from one to another with a worried look on her face. She glanced at Ginny, then at Harry and frowned.

The whole hall was whispering to themselves. A few were shooting Sophi worried looks, while others were talking about how horrid the Dursleys sounded. Surely no muggles would treat Harry badly...right?

McGonagall was looking between Harry, the book in Umbridge's hands, and Dumbledore. Her face was darkening and she seemed to be nearing her breaking point.

**And that alone was concerning, not to mention the mess he had left her in. He tried to squash the guilt he felt, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't prevent the memories of the night to take over his mind once again.**

Everyone looked back and forth between one another. Each student and many adults eager to learn what truly happened the night of the Third Task.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a worried look, before looking at Harry in concern.

He didn't notice their looks however, or the looks everyone else was giving him either. Or if he did, he paid them no notice. He was speaking swiftly and quietly to Sophi in another language.

If Harry's face was any indication, Sophi was scolding him.

**Harry and Cedric had taken the Cup together. No matter how hard Harry had tried to convince Cedric that something just felt wrong…the older boy was noble; and determined to share the glory with the boy who saved him.**

**Harry's instincts turned out to be right, as usual. The Cup had been a portkey, and it wasn't until after the world stopped spinning that the dread set it.**

Dumbledore frowned; he didn't want everyone knowing what happened that night. But more powerful beings then he were at work. He doubted that he would be able to do a thing about it.

**Harry had leapt to his feet as soon as he was able, and was quick to pull Cedric behind a tombstone.**

**Cedric opened his mouth to speak, but Harry motioned for him to be quite. No sooner did Wormtail, otherwise known as Peter Pettigrew**

As soon as the Toad read Wormtail's name she froze, before her face turned purple and she screamed,

"Peter Pettigrew is dead! Sirius Black killed him! THIS IS A LIE!"

Moony frowned at the pink woman, and Harry banged his head against the table. Many people were looking at each other in question. Peter Pettigrew was dead….wasn't he?

"Dolores, please, calm yourself. This is the truth. Peter Pettigrew is very much alive. And I can assure you that Sirius Black had no hand in his death…no matter how much he wishes he did." Albus gave Padfoot a knowing look before turning his attention back to the new teacher.

Before the Toad or Fudge could respond, Dumbledore continued.

"Not to mention all of the evidence pointing to the fact that Sirius was framed." The headmaster was cut off however, by a narrow eyed Madam Bones.

"What do you mean, framed? What evidence?" Madam Bones demanded to know. She didn't like to not know things that involved her department. Like if she was chasing an innocent man.

"Well, I don't have any of it with me of course. But you have my word that not only did Sirius Black not receive a trial, or even veritaserum before he was locked away in Azkaban." At his words, Bones was practically fuming, as was her niece who shared her love for justice.

"Nonsense, Dumbledore. This is the same dragon dung that you and Potter were spouting a few years ago. I mean, Sirius Black, innocent? I think that Harry isn't the only one with an addled brain." Fudge said looking like he wanted to be anywhere besides there.

Hagrid, not one who liked people insulting Dumbledore, jumped to his feet, causing the staff table to shake.

However, he was stopped from speaking when Madam Bones ignored the Minister and said to Dumbledore,

"If an oversight has been made, I shall discover it as soon as I am back at the Ministry."

"Oh," Albus said with a chuckle, "There's no need to waste time. Why don't you question him now? If you would, Sirius?"

Everyone was now staring at Dumbledore like he was insane, well, the students were.

Padfoot barked happily and bounded towards the teachers table. Right before he reached the dais, he jumped, and transformed elegantly midair.

"My pleasure, Headmaster." Sirius smirked as he bowed.

There was a pregnant pause, before half of the Hall screamed.

"SIRUIS BLACK!" most of the female students screeched.

"AUROR'S SEIZE HIM!" the Minister and Umbitch yelled, jumping to their feet and pointing their wands at him.

Most of the student body was on their feet, along with the few teachers not in the know. Hexes and curses flew from the older years' wands towards Sirius.

Moony jumped up to help his friend, his want out and a spell on his lips but his help was unneeded.

Sophianna and Harry had foreseen this happening, and instead of just watching like Dumbledore, they had jumped to their feet as soon as he transformed.

So right before the spells struck the defenseless Marauder, Harry and Sophi were at his side with long silver swords in their hands, and their expressions hard.

Harry danced around the man, who was watching him wide eyed, his bright sword reflecting every spell and curse away from his Godfather. Harry's movements were fluid and graceful; it was obvious that he knew how to handle a blade.

Sophi stood right next to Sirius, her blade was also out, but plunged into the stone. It was glowing blue and she was chanting in her language rapidly. It was over almost as soon as it started, but the air around them flashed as Sophianna withdrew her sword and instantly, all spells froze in the air.

Sophianna was panting heavily and she glared around at the crowd.

"Now," She hissed as she gripped her sword tightly, "Does anyone else have a complaint?"

"Because the next person to complain will find out just what twelve years of Dementor exposure does to your mind." Harry hissed, twirling the sword in his hand.

Everyone stilled, and a bunch of fearful students and worried teachers climbed back into their seats.

"Good." Soph said, with a twist of her wrist, her long thin blue sword melted back into a ring on her left hand.

Harry glared at the Hall one last time before also flicking his wrist, causing his sword also to melt back into a blue ring on his right hand.

"Minister, Madam Umbridge, might I remind you that _I_ am the only one that commands _my_ _Aurors_?!" Madam Bones' tone was harsh and instantly the two buffoons shut up and sat down.

"Now," The DMLE director turned towards the Azkaban escapee. "Mr. Black, there seems to be some…confusion regarding your case. So if you don't mind…and under the possibility that anyone has any veritaserum or something of the like on them…would you submit to questioning after this chapter?"

"Of course, I've waited thirteen years for this; a few more minutes don't matter. It'll just be nice to get my name cleared." Sirius saluted Madam Bones before sitting down next to a surprised and relived Moony.

"And if anyone," Sophi said, cutting Umbitch off before she could start.

"Thinks that they have the right to harm Sirius," Harry continued glaring at the hall.

"Then you shall not only have to deal with us." Sophi stated eyeing the occupants of the Hall.

"But your magic will also be bound for a whole chapter." Harry said, listening to what the entity in the back of his mind told him.

"Or longer, depending on our mood,"

"And your attitude." Harry finished and everyone was looking at the two in fear.

Well, besides a certain set of twins who were more indignant than anything else.

"_You _can't just bind someone's magic!" Hermione protested weakly, looking wide eyed at Sophi.

Sophi just raised her eyebrow and said, "Can't I? If you don't believe me, perhaps you would like to be my demonstration?"

Hermione "eep"ed and shook her head, sitting back down.

"Hey!" The red-haired pranksters yelled.

"You can't just do," Fred started,

"Do the talking thing," George continued,

"Only twins can!" They finished together with a playing glare on their faces.

The tension fell from the air as many of the younger students burst out laughing. The teachers rolled their eyes, but no one from Hogwarts really paid them any mind. They were used to the twins by now.

Soph and Harry shared a smirk, before spinning towards the twins, and saying with the same exact drone.

"Oh,"

"Yeah?"

"Says,"

"Who?"

"It's"

"Not,"

"Like,"

"It's,"

"Copyrighted,"

"So,"

"Show"

"Us"

"The"

"Rule"

"Book"

"that"

"Says"

"That only twins can confuse people with speech." They finished together, and the whole Hall was gaping again.

The hall was suddenly filled with laughter and the twins shared a look before nodding in consent.

"Teach us, oh worthy ones!" They exclaimed, throwing themselves down onto the ground in front of them.

Sophi just raised an eyebrow while Harry chuckled.

With her arms crossed across her chest, Soph replied, "Who do you think taught the Marauders?"

The teachers that where there when the Marauders were in school all shuttered. They didn't know how it was possible, for the girl looked only fourteen. But considering everything they knew about reality was getting thrown out the window, they admitted to themselves that it might be true.

But what horrified them, was if the supposed teacher of the Marauders, the Twins, and Harry Potter, one of the worst trouble _finders _in Hogwarts history all started pranking together….

They collectively shivered again. That would be horrible.

Fred and George stared wide eyed as Sophi at the news, before pulling her from her seat and dancing around her.

"We don't know how it's possible," Fred stated as he spun around the shorter girl.

"But we don't care! You_ have_ to teach us!" George exclaimed and for a moment, it looked like the redhead might kiss her.

"Sit down." Sophi ordered, and instantly the two sat back down in their seats. "I would teach you…"

All of the Hogwarts staff froze…the school wouldn't survive….

"But," Harry chimed in, sending an evil grin at his Dogfather and pseudo Uncle, "We think that the Marauders themselves should teach you."

The twins stared at them wide eyed and exclaimed, "You know who they are?!"

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Course I do, if you're good, we'll tell you after the

chapter."

The twins nodded dutifully and stayed silent. The rest of the Hall looked on in awe. They could control the twins… that was beyond amazing to them.

Moony glared at the two, but they just smirked back at him and turned their attention back

towards the Toad.

"Why don't we continue?" Dumbledore suggested with a small look at the Minister.

"Of course…." Fudge muttered before elbowing the Toad in the side.

After she cleared her throat, she continued.

**Pettigrew appeared, holding a small bundle in his hands.**

"**Where is he, Wormtail!" A weak, snakelike voice exclaimed. "The wards alerted us to his presence."**

**Cedric stared at Harry wide eyed as they both carefully pointed their wands at the two dark wizards.**

"**I….I don't know…Master…." Wormtail stammered before peering out into the darkness.**

"**Fine him!" Vol….**

The whole Hall hissed, and Umbitch froze half way through the world.

"Voldemort." Harry droned with an eye-roll. "I say it a lot, so get used to it."

"This can't be true!" The Toad screamed, "THESE ARE JUST LIES!"

"But Delores, wasn't it you who told us that the book could tell no lies?" Dumbledore asked, and Umbitch paled.

That wasn't technically true, He wrote the letter and said it was all true…but still, details.

"BUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED CAN'T BE ALIVE!" The Toad shrieked, standing up from her chair and shaking her hand in the air.

"Madam Umbridge, I recommend you sit yourself down." Moody drawled, his eyeball spinning in its socket. "Before someone makes you."

The Toad swelled, but before she could yell at the retired Auror, Madam Bones stepped in and said, "Calm yourself, and continue the chapter. It seems the Ministry owes both Mister Potter and the Headmaster an apology."

Bones glared at Fudge who nodded meekly and said, "Your right….Amelia….Mr. Potter….Headmaster….it seems that you were…right…about the…current situation."

There was a thick silence in the hall as everyone realized that Harry had been telling the truth.

They all stared at him, but what was new?

The Toad opened her mouth to continue, but froze at the sight of Tommy Boy's name.

"Voldemort?" Harry drawled again and some of the crowd chuckled this time.

…**said and in response, Wormtail muttered a spell that neither Harry nor Cedric recognized.**

**They both however felt the effects.**

**They were pulled out from behind the tombstone and thrown towards the rat animagus.**

**Before Harry had time to react, as he was currently trapped beneath the larger boy, Moldeshorts…**

Many people in the hall burst out laughing, while the adults were stuck between laughter and horror. That boy dared to call You-Know-Who that?

…**hissed, "Kill the spare!"**

**Wormtail obeyed, and a Killing Curse, and a bright flash of green light later, the boy on top of him was dead.**

"Not to sound like an ass…" Harry stated his feet propped up against the wall and his head leaning on his arms on the table. "But, I so told yah so."

No one dared to respond; most too shocked that he was right. Or that they just read Cedric's death.

**Harry tried to push the dead student off of him, but he was laying on him in an awkward angle. With a flick of Wormtail's wand, Cendric was thrown off of him, and landed in a heap next to the Cup.**

**Harry leapt to his feet, his wand in one hand, and the other going towards the knife hidden on his belt, when conjured ropes appeared around him.**

"**Untie me you worthless little…" However, Harry was cut off when Wormtail conjured a gag and silenced him.**

**Harry continued to glare at the man as he was secured onto an angel statue. Harry couldn't help but think of the irony…he was tied to an angel while the Dark Lord was probably going to preform Dark Magic…and then try to kill him.**

A few people chuckled, but were hushed by their friends. No one dared interrupt; they were all too enraptured by the story unfolding before them.

**As Harry wiggled beneath the ropes, his fingers inching towards his knife, Wormtail took hold of the bundle, and with a loud swish, dumped him into a bubbling cauldron that Harry only just then noticed.**

'**Please let Moldy drown….please….' Harry thought to himself as he wiggled his knife free. Maneuvering it into a better position, he started carving at the ropes.**

"You never called him any of those names to his face, did you?" Molly asked looking at Harry in horror. As the rest of the hall chuckled nervously.

Harry just shrugged, which was a bit awkward since he was still halfway off of the table, and replied, "Eh, maybe once or twice."

Sophi and Harry were unable to contain their laughter and they had to hold each other up as they thought about each time they insulted him to his face.

At this announcement, the twins started chanting, "We are not worthy," again.

However, this time, Lupin and Sirius also joined in, causing them to receive many strange looks.

**Harry instantly recognized the ritual being used, as soon as Wormtail started chanting. **

**The "Bone, Blood, and Flesh ritual was a dark one…though Harry had learned of worse. After all, how can you combat something if you don't know what it is?**

"Exactly!" Moody and Madam Bones exclaimed at the same time.

"I've been trying to drill that into everyone's heads for years!" The old Auror exclaimed while Tonks' patted his arm in sympathy.

"And that is why I keep requesting more funding for my department!" Bones continued, "If my Aurors are to be successful, they need to know all they can about what they are fighting!"

Many of the more sensible people nodded, that was understandable.

**Harry had been taught about all kinds of Wizarding Rituals years ago, both banned and legal ones. While the knife cut away at the ropes, Harry wondered if Sophi had known that the information would come in handy…probably.**

**With a large blast of smoke, the ritual was complete, and the cauldron melted away to reveal Moldeshorts, in his entire snake like glory.**

**Wormtail, who was now missing a hand, bowed as he handed the bald man his wand.**

**Harry's eyes hardened as a pit formed in his stomach.**

**Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort was back in physical form.**

Many people shared scared looks. Everyone there had either lived through, or learned about the last war with the Dark Lord…if he was back…well, let's just say it was lucky that mass hysteria didn't start.

"**Damn." Harry tried to say, but the gag made it sound more like… "Mhmn"**

"Why did you call You-Know-Who "Tom Riddle"?" a timid first year Ravenclaw asked looked at Harry with wide eyes.

The rest of the Ravens smack their heads with various objects. How did they overlook that fact?

Almost everyone else was also wondering the same thing…besides those who knew Tommy Boy's real name.

"It's fairly simple." Harry said, looking up at the little girl. (He was still leaning half way off the table). "Baldy is a half-blood with father issues. His father was a muggle, who his pureblood, but squib mother ensnared under a love potion. He left after the potion wore off, and since his mother died in childbirth…well, let's just say he has a lot of issues."

"This just proves that your blood status means next to nothing." Sophi said speaking up. "And I personally find it a bunch of stereotypical garbage."

The rest of the Hall stared at them with wide eyes.

"Do you think that their faces will get stuck like that?" Harry whispered to Sophi.

She looked around the Hall, before shrugging. "It's possible."

Sophi and Harry then smirked, as they saw Lord Malfoy pale drastically at the thought that he had been kissing the robes of a filthy half-blood.

**As Harry continued hacking away at his bindings, Tommy ranted about his muggle father and sounding just like the lunatic he was.**

"Harry," The twins whispered, but everyone managed to hear them, "please go pranking with us!"

The teachers pale, Harry Potter would destroy the school within a day if he started pranking.

Harry just shook his head with a smirk on his face, while Sophianna looked on in amusement.

**Harry switched the knife into his other hand right as Voldy called his Death Munchers…**

More hysterical laughter echoed through the hall, though the elder Malfoy was glaring at the duo…and paling.

**And just before Harry could cut himself loose, Tommy Boy flicked his wand and the ropes vanished.**

"You tried," Sophi said with an approving smile, and Harry rolled his eyes.

**However, instead of falling on his face, Harry landed gracefully on his feet, shocking all of them.**

"**Crucio!" Tom yelled just as Harry spun around to face him. He was unable to dodge the **

**Unforgivable, and fell to the ground in pain.**

"Poor boy…" a few of the adults who had been held under the curse in the last war muttered. Poppy, being the ever diligent Mediwitch that she is, took out a piece of scrap parchment and started taking notes.

She wanted to make sure that everything had been treated, and that he hadn't hidden anything.

**Lucius Malfoy, who Harry recognized because he removed his skull mask…**

No one was surprised, though Madam Bones was glaring at the man, along with Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley were all staring at him, while twirling their wands.

Fudge was gapping at him, like he couldn't believe what he just heard…which he couldn't.

The Toad was muttering under her breath about lies until Sophi waved her hand and she "eep"ed before silencing.

**Tried to send his own deadly curse at Harry, but he was able to roll away in time. Tommy cursed him, telling all of his worshipers to leave Harry to him.**

**While Tom was scolding his minions, Harry was recovering from the two crucios that Tom had cast on him.**

**Harry silently got to his feet as the silver masked ding-bags all started muttering apologies towards their master.**

**Harry only got a foot away before Tom noticed him. He sent a bone-crushing jinx at him, but Harry dodged gracefully.**

**However, a dim-witted Death Muncher had cast a weak version of the spell as well, and that one hit him in the leg.**

Molly gasped and looked at the black haired boy in worry as Poppy added the injury to her list.

Why did she think that it would be incredibly long by the end of the book?

**Harry fell to the ground with a gasp, but let no noise escape his lips. Sophi had taught him how to move through pain years ago.**

"**You are going to die tonight." Voldy stated after cursing the idiotic minion.**

**Harry glared up at Tom as he stalked closer.**

**Tom's pure red eyes were narrowed and his flat, snake like nose was flared as much as it could. His bald head practically glowed in the moonlight, and because of the light you could almost see the scales that acted as skin for the man.**

"**I will not give you the pleasure of killing me tonight Tom." Harry stated as he carefully sat up, relieving his leg of the weight.**

**Tom froze, only feet away from him, before leaning down and hissing, "What did you say?"**

**Harry shifted his weight again; his muscles sprung and ready, Tom and he were nose to nose-less.**

"**I said," Harry repeated, taking his ring into his hand, and wandlessly calling his wand to him.**

Dumbledore and many others looked at the boy in surprise. It took someone incredibly powerful to cast wandless spells at such a young age.

"**That I shall not die tonight!" Harry exclaimed, and a large blast of magic flew from his wand sending Tom flying back into a tombstone.**

**Harry was now on his feet, his broken leg hanging uselessly by his side. He muttered a quick spell under his breath and an invisible cast-like force wrapped around his leg. Now he could put a bit of weight on it without it breaking.**

**Spells were fired from the Death Munchers wands so fast that the air was soon nothing more than a rainbow blur.**

**Almost faster than light Harry spun around, twisting his ring and smirking as his sword appeared in his hand.**

**The sword was about 42 inches in length and the blade had about a two and a half inch width. The blade gleamed silver in the spell-light, and the dark blue and brown handle looked fierce as the embroidered Blue Diamonds glittered. This was an actual Salvonion sword, Sophi's backup, the one that she trained him with.**

**Harry had named the sword Enya`kana, meaning protection in Sophi's language, when Sophi had given it to him on his tenth birthday.**

**Every spell that would have hit Harry bounced back off of the glowing blade as Harry spun across the grass. Voldy got to his feet, but before he could curse the sword wielding boy, **

**Harry jumped towards Tom and managed to slice open his cheek before he spun away.**

**Tom roared in rage and the Death Munchers fell silent and still as Tom stalked towards Harry.**

**As the spell fire stopped Harry slowed and let his blade fall still. Voldy was glaring at him, as he opened his mouth to cast a spell at our hero; Harry pulled four black daggers, encrusted with red gems out of his sleeve.**

**With a flick of his wrist, the daggers flew through the air towards the slower Munchers. **

**Two knives flew true and embedded themselves in Crabbe and Goyle Seniors' chests. The two collapsed, and sparked a cry of outrage from some of their friends. The other two daggers weren't as precise, but they still landed with a 'slunk' in Malfoy's and Macnair's legs.**

**As Voldemort was currently preoccupied with the hysteria his minions were in, and many of the Munchers out of commission, Harry scanned the area. He looked for a way out, or even a safe route to the Cup (he had a feeling that it worked like as a return portkey as well) but there wasn't one.**

**Voldemort silenced half of the nine Death Eaters there, and started throwing spells at **

**Harry himself.**

**They didn't speak, which was a first, they just traded spells and Harry occasionally sent a knife at him. Tom was careful to avoid Harry's blade.**

**The dance continued for another twenty minutes before Harry started to tire. His leg was throbbing painfully and he could feel his core depleting. A few less deadly curses managed to make their way passed his guard. On top of the injury to his leg, most of the skin on his left arm had been burned off and his one good leg felt like one huge blister. Blood was running down his face from a cut as his hairline, and he had to shake the blood out of his eyes many times.**

'**Some help would be appreciated!' Harry called out with his mind, hoping that someone (mainly Sophi) would hear him.**

**Just as he called out mentally, a bright blue light filled the graveyard. Harry couldn't help but grin, though he kept his guard up.**

**All of the Death Munchers who were still conscious, stopped casting in surprise. Tom sent a brown spell but it was reflected back towards him as the light vanished.**

**Standing in the middle of the graveyard was Sophianna. Her silver blue eyes were narrowed in anger, and her long, seemingly light brown hair whipped around her in a nonexistent wind. She held her thin, but long blue sword in her hand, and with a twist of her wrist, a duplicate appeared in her other hand.**

**She wore a long silver cape that was thrown behind her shoulders, blue and brown, heeled, leather knee-high boots adorned her feet. She also wore light brown leather like pants that stopped just above the boots, and a light blue leather vest that more resembled a tank top. **

**Two white leather bands rested on her forearms and various knives were hidden in plain sight.**

**It had been a while since Harry had seen Soph in her armor, but it was a welcoming sight.**

**Everyone, even Voldemort, stared in shock at the new arrival.**

**Sophianna rolled her eyes at their idiotic nature and twirled her swords in her hands.**

"**Boo." She smirked, causing all of the Munchers to start firing again, as well as Tommy.**

**Sophi started spinning and dancing among them, like Harry had. But she moved so fast and elegantly that she was just a blue and silver blur.**

**Harry tried to rejoin the battle but a spell slipped past his defense and his skinless arm shattered at the contact of the bone-crushing magic.**

"**Damn!" Harry cursed as his arm seared with pain.**

"**Harry!" Sophi called from where she sent three Munchers flying into the trees. "Get your ass to the Cup and back to Hogwarts! Take Cedric's body back to his family, and then get yourself to Madam Pomfrey!"**

"**But!" Harry protested, he couldn't just leave Sophi here with all of the Death Munchers and Tommy.**

**Sophi spun around towards him, her eyes narrowed as she reflected a spell that impacted the caster. "Do you hear me?!"**

"**Mh`ay!**

The Toad stumbled slightly with the pronunciation but Harry corrected her. No one else talked. They were all too entranced by the story.

…**I'm not leaving you!" Harry exclaimed as he barely dodged a Killing Curse.**

**Sophi spun back around to engage another Death Muncher, but her raised voice echoed across the graveyard.**

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER-SALTON!**

Gasps echoed through the hall, and many wondered if they were siblings.

…**UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT SIX MONTHS DOING LESSONS WTH EGOR GARTEL THEN I SUGGEST THAT YOU LISTEN TO ME AND GET YOUR ASS BACK TO HOGWARTS NOW!"**

**Harry shivered as he thought of lessons with the old man. Egor Gartel was worse than Binns on a good day. He hated kids, no matter what age, and had severe punishments, in the form of super long essays, if you misbehave in class.**

**Oh, and he doesn't allow Time Rings, though how he found out about them was beyond Sophi and Harry.**

"**But Mom…!"**

Everyone in the hall whipped around and stared bug eyed at Sophi. The apparent teen just shrugged and smirked at the Hall.

"I'm older then I look." Soph said mysteriously but no one could comment because the Toad continued.

**Harry whined, thankfully it was too chaotic so Voldy didn't hear him. He would've never lived it down if Tom had heard him.**

"**HARRY, NO BUTS. GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW OR WE'LL BE TALKING TO YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS!"**

The whisperings in the Hall grew to new heights and Harry just wanted to vanish. Sadly, Sophi had already told him that she wasn't letting him leave, and that they both just had to deal with it.

**Harry sighed but knew that the conversation was over. His father was rarely dragged into conversations like this unless Sophi was dead serious about something.**

"**Get out of here!" Sophi yelled at her son as he dodged another spell.**

"**What about you!?" Harry called as he threw a shield up around him and started inching towards the Cup.**

"**I'll meet you at Hogwarts as soon as I'm finished with 'em." Soph tried to reassure him, keeping the worry out of her voice.**

That caught Harry's attention and he narrowed his eyes at his mother. Had she known something was going to happen? Harry didn't dare to ask, Sophi was already deadly pale and trying to ignore the Toad's voice.

"**Now, GET OUT OF HERE!" Sophi yelled as she threw a large blue energy ball at the remaining Death Munchers and Tom.**

Dumbledore and many others looked at Sophi in surprise. They were all wondering just what she was capable of.

**Harry decided to listen to the girl who raised him**

Moony and Padfoot shared a look, they were worried about Harry. Just who was it who raised their pup/cub?

…**and he raced towards Cedric's body. Tom tried to cast a spell at him, but it bounced off his shield. Sweat glistened his forehead as his shield collapsed. It was a powerful spell and not one that Harry could keep up forever.**

**He fell to his knees next to the Hogwarts champion and with another flick of his wrist; he Summoned the Cup to him.**

**He caught it midair and with a twist; they were on their way back to Hogwarts.**

"**I hope I will." Sophi whispered to herself as the boy she thought as her own vanished.**

**She stared at the spot where Harry had vanished, and did nothing to stop the six stunners that hit her in the chest and back.**

**Even she couldn't resist them, and she fell to the ground unconscious.**

**Shéj`onah had told her that this would happen, and the last thing Sophi heard was Tommy said, "Now you're mine."**

* * *

><p>"Why the hell didn't you tell me that you were going to get captured?!" Harry hissed at his mother. His voice was low, so he wouldn't be overheard by the gossiping students.<p>

Sophi shook her head, her face still pale. Her hands were shaking as she tried to banish the memories of what happened. "I wasn't supposed to."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but the entity at the back of his mind sent his soothing feelings, obviously telling him not to be mad at his mother.

Harry sighed before wrapping his arms around Sophi.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Sophianna chuckled before patting Harry's shoulder. "It's okay; I know that the summer was hard for you."

Harry scowled and whispered, "It was harder for you."

Sophi couldn't exactly protest to that fact, it was true that they both had a hard time over the summer.

Finally, they turned their attention back towards the Hall, where everyone was talking to one another, trying to figure out how a fourteen year old girl could be the mother of the fifteen year old savior.

Finally, Sophi got fed up with the whispers about her and stood up. "If you all would quiet down and listen to the story you'll find out…most likely…how everything happened. So I suggest that you all shut up and sit down."

Everyone actually listened to the girl and the students sat back down in their seats.

However, no one was paying attention to the Toad, who kept trying to continue. The Twins were staring at Sophi and Harry with even more awe (if that was possible) and Molly was looking positively vicious.

Sophi narrowed her eyes at the redhead as she stood up; she wasn't projecting any positive thoughts. Oh, the woman was pissed because she thought that Sophi had taken _her_ son away from_ her_.

Before Arthur could do anything to stop her, Molly was out of her seat and storming back towards the Gryffindor table.

Sophi glared at the woman as she snatched Harry out of his seat and pulled him to her chest.

"Oh, my poor boy!" She exclaimed in what was supposed to sound like sympathy, "All alone without a proper mother."

Sophi's face turned a cool shade of red and her eyes narrowed at Molly's statement. Harry pushed Molly away and glared at the woman.

"What did you just say?" The mother and son demanded at the same time.

Molly paled and realized that she might have overstepped, but she then thought about Sophi and glared at the young Salvonion.

"I said," She snapped, "That he doesn't have a _proper _mother."

Soph was positively fuming, but before she could do anything…let alone pull her dagger out…Harry stepped in.

"Mrs. Weasley," He said coolly with his eyes narrowed. "I respect that you have my best interests at heart, and you have been a wonderful host while I've been at your house. _However_ that doesn't mean that you're my mother. Even though the Potters died when I was young, I DO have a loving mother, father, and aunt who care very much for me. Not to mention the fact that in Sophi's case, she as risked her life for me. Now, I suggest you sit down and be quiet before I _make _you. Remember this, I may be best friends with your son, but that _doesn't make me your son_. You would do well to remember that."

Arthur, who had appeared halfway through Harry's speech, dragged Molly back to her seat. Her boys, who were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, all looked at her in shock.

Bill and Charley both turned around and apologized to Sophi and Harry for their mother. Though it looked like they didn't mind at all what Harry said to her.

The Toad was purple and pouting at all of the _lies_ in the book that everyone was believing. She couldn't understand why everyone believed the little brat and his Dark friend.

The Minister was also pale; he knew that afterwards he wouldn't be Minister for long.

"Since it seems we owe you another apology, an official one this time." Madam Bones said standing, and glaring at the Minister. "On the behalf of the Ministry of Magic we would like to give our sincere apologies to Mister Potter and Headmaster Dumbledore. I understand that Minister Fudge already has given you an apology, but I speak for the whole Ministry as well as Magical Britain. I just hope that you can accept it."

Harry and Dumbledore nodded to Madam Bones as she sat back down.

After Madam Bones was seated Harry stood up and said, "Yes, Madam Bones, I forgive the Ministry and the General Population of idiots who called me a liar and mentally disturbed. The fear of the unknown is a fear that guides many people throughout Existence. However, I suggest that next time someone claims that a Dark Lord is back, an investigation is preformed instead of everyone just turning a blind eye."

Madam Bones nodded to Harry, showing that she heard him and agreed. The Order members clapped with wide smiles on their face while the large DH cheered.

Many people eyed the DH in confusion, but they didn't care. It was very likely that everyone would find out about them anyway, they might as well stop trying to hide it.

"Shall we continue?" Dumbledore suggested after everyone calmed down.

* * *

><p><strong>1228/13~Okay people, this is how I'm going to do it now. I'm going to split each Chapter that HP reads into part 1 and 2…they are just too long to edit all at once.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the Edited version, and if you didn't notice, the edited chapter 1 was posted on Christmas.**

**Just FYI.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't know if I'll have an updating schedule….my life is still crazy.**

**Cp**


	3. Another Beginning Part 2

Reading: Harry Potter and the Salvonion Heirs

**I don't own the world of Hp, but I do own everything that has to do with Sophi, so deal with it.**

* * *

><p>Sophi and Harry shared a look as Umbitch continued with the chapter. They weren't sure what was going to be in the story...and some things...ok a lot of things they really didn't want to public to know.<p>

**Harry shook his head, trying to dispel the memories of that night but they didn't want to go away.**

**So Harry just sat down on his small cot, and just let the rest of the night play out in his head. He and Cedric's body had reappeared and everything had started to get out of hand. Harry had told Dumbledore that Tom was back, but left out anything that had to do with Sophi: like usual. While Dumbledore had been distracted by Cedric's distraught father the fake Mad-eye, oh yes he had known that Mad-Eye was fake, tried to whisk Harry away. However, Harry hadn't really been in the mood for the Death Eater's games and just had sent a small nonverbal stunner at the man.**

Snape looked at Harry in surprise, though only raised eyebrow showed it. His face was as impassive as ever...though he felt extremely uneasy about that boy.

**Moody, who had really been Barty Crouch Jr. transformed in front of the whole school, and guests, once the polyjuice had worn off. Also, everyone had heard and seen Snape pour Veritaserum down his throat and listened as he confessed to everything. From putting Harry's name in the goblet and killing his father to enchanting the Cup so that it was a portkey. Then of course he starts rambling about how Tommy boy was back.**

**Harry had been led away to Dumble's office soon after he started ranting by a stunned Sprout. Dumbledore soon followed but not before he told Minerva and Snape to guard the man and for Poppy to get all of the kids some Calming Draught.**

**Once Dumbles had joined him, along with Sirius, his Godfather, he had given them the edited version of that happened in the graveyard. **_(Think of the cannon scene)_

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, looking towards the young boy. Not many people could lie to him without his knowledge. Though what had already been revealed showed that Harry was quite capable of that.

**Harry had paused after telling them that he and Tom had dueled, unsure how to continue, when Dumbledore said something about the twin wand cores that he and Tom shared...**

People gasped and some of the more...idiotic...ones shouted "YOU'RE EVIL!"

Sophi, not being willing to listen to a bunch of stereotypical children stood up and yelled back, "NO HE'S NOT, NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!"

This quieted the hall, as no one wanted to face Sophi's wrath.

**Coming from Fawkes and how because of that the wands are brothers and the twin cores can't harm one another. Harry just nodded his head, only understanding half of what the headmaster said. He just tuned out the fact that Dumbles thought that he had seen the spiritual echoes of his parents….he hadn't and really didn't think that playing with Souls was a good idea.**

Sophi and Dumbledore both nodded, agreeing with Book Harry. The dead should stay dead...no matter what.

'Unless you're an angel of death.' Sophi thought to herself, thinking of her friend Alex who was said angel. 'Then you can play with the dead as much as you want.'

**Harry had gone along with it all, not wanting to disclose what really happened with his mother. After Sirius had made sure his godson was alright, they made their way down the hospital wing where Harry was sent to bed after being healed. Albus told the Weasleys and Hermione not to disturb him Harry was given some Dreamless Sleep by Madam Pomfrey. He didn't manage to sleep long however, as he was awoken only a few minutes later by some VERY loud IDIOTIC voices.**

The toad tried to make the capitals louder, but only managed to make herself squeak in a way that caused the hall to flinch. She sounded like she had a piece of rubber stuck in her throat. Many of the students covered their ears while others faked gagging.

**Harry's eyes had snapped open and he saw the green clad Minister, looking his usual strange out of place self...**

"Apologize to the Minister NOW POTTER!" The toad yelled, interrupted herself again.

"Dolores, calm yourself." Dumbledore told the DADA Professor as he pulled a Lemon Drop out of his robe.

**Storming into the Wing yelling for Dumbledore.**

**"Minister, this is a Hospital Wing NOT an office! IF you would like to speak to the Headmaster then I suggest you try **_**his OFFICE**_**!"**

"GO POPPY!" Fred, George, Harry, and Sophianna yelled with a cheer. Poppy rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at the children.

"Show respect for your betters!" Umbitch snarled at them, but let it go. The Minister was shaking his head sadly while patting her arm.

**Madam Pomfrey scolded Fudge, and Harry couldn't help but scream in his mind GO POPPY!**

Everyone burst out laughing, "You don't change much do ya Mate?" Ron asked between laughs. While Ron and Mione had been feeling quite jealous of the stunning princess, after listening to what their friend had gone through they had both made a silent pledge to be there for him no matter what.

Though Ron still put his foot in his mouth.

"Oh, I've changed enough." Harry said darkly his eyes filled with the shadows of his past. He and Sophi had stopped laughing and were now looking quite grave.

Ron gave Hermione a look as she shook her head, she knew that he hadn't meant to do that.

**Harry sat up just as Professor McGonagall stormed in through the large oak doors, looking beyond furious, followed closely by the Headmaster.**

**"Cornelius, this is a Medical Wing, what are you doing disturbing Poppy's patents?" Albus asked, his voice as calm and smooth as ever though Harry could see that his eyes were more like storm clouds.**

**"I am here to inform you that Barty Crouch Jr. is dead." The minister reported, ignoring the Headmaster, and talking as if he was commenting on the weather.**

**Many looked at Fudge like he was insane, many more thought that he probably was.**

**"He isn't dead!" Minerva snarled, her face flushing. It was obvious that she hadn't been traveling along with the Headmaster. "He was Kissed because this blundering idiot thought that it was the **_**best interest of the school**_** to bring a Dementor WITHIN THE GROUNDS! NOT ONLY DID HE LET IT IN, BUT IT KISSED CROUCH IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL! PRACTICALLY EVERY SINGLE STUDENT, FROM ALL THREE SCHOOLS, WATCHED AS CROUCH'S SOUL WAS SUCKED OUT OF HIS BODY! I HAVE FORTY STUDENTS CURRENTLY IN HYSTERICS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TRAUMATIZED STUDENTS WE HAVE BECAUSE OF THIS BLUNDERING FOOL!?"**

"GO MINNIE!" Soph, Harry and the twins yelled; as most of the school laughed at the Minister who was beet red, and Minerva who was blushing, but looking pleased with herself.

Many of the children, who were still laughing, had to force it as the memories of that night gathered in the forefronts of their minds. Most of the hall shivered, and the duo glared at the Minister for traumatizing kids.

**It took all of Harry's willpower not to fall off the bed laughing. He couldn't believe that no one had noticed him yet, and it was just amazing to watch a very furious and red faced Deputy Headmistress chew Fudge a new one.**

No one showed such restraints now though. Everyone was laughing, and even the adults, though not as hysterically to respect the Professor's pride.

**"Now see here Madam, it was in the best interest…" Fudge swelled with anger, trying to prove that he was right. However, he never gets to finish that horrendous excuse as he set Minnie off again.**

More chuckling and snickers echoed the hall, and Minnie was starting to blush.

**"BEST INTEREST! WE HAVE OVER TWO HUNDRED CHILDREN, FROM AT LEAST THREE DIFFERENT COUNTRIES WHO ARE MOST LIKELY SCARRED FOR LIFE. NOW DON'T YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD OF THAT RUBBISH TO ME!"**

"GO MINNIE!" the whole school yelled as they burst out into applause for the Transfiguration teacher. McGonagall groaned and hid her face in her hands, she was ashamed for losing it so badly, and she hated that nickname.

**Sadly, before she could continue her rant Dumbledore stepped in and said with his voice as hard as cold steel. "Cornelius, I cannot believe that you brought a Dementor within a stadium full of students, and I am sure that the other ministers will agree with me. Why don't we head up to my office and discuss tonight's events along with Voldemort's return."**

Harry sighed as the majority of the hall flinched again. The continuous flinching at the wacko's name was just stupid. Some even flinched at his fake names that Harry and Sophi had come up with! Though…technically…Voldemort was his fake name so it was slightly pathetic.

**As the Headmaster gestured towards the door, his eyes sharp pieces of ice, Fudge shook his head, his face now purple.**

**"You don't really believe You-Know-Who is back, do you? I mean where is the evidence?"**

**"The evidence, Minister, is the Killing Curse cast on Mr. Diggory, the testimonies and memories of Harry Potter along with the Death Eater you just had Kissed." Albus informed the smaller man;**

The twins snickered their minds obviously not in the cleanest place. Sophi went to tell them to get their minds out of the gutter but when she saw Sirius snickering with them she just sighed.

Boys will be boys.

**staring down at him with his piercing blue gaze.**

**"That's not much to go on Headmaster. A corpse, a crazed lunatic, and a boy who's…well…" Fudge shot Harry a look, though he almost jumped when he realized he was awake, that made him speak up.**

**"You believe the Daily Prophet, don't you Mr. Fudge." Harry said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the pompous man.**

**In the beginning of the Tournament Rita Skeeter, a reporter who liked dirt so much she made her own, started a slandering campaign. By the time his mom had been able to silence her by putting an arrow to her throat tagged along with few death threats, the damage was done. Everyone thought he was an attention seeking, brain addled, hallucinating, lying delinquent and it only got worse from there. Skeeter might have been scared out of print…but her seeds had already been sown and there was nothing to do to destroy the lies grown.**

Several people shot Harry pitying and ashamed looks, to his irritation. He just glared at them, though it did nothing to dissuade them.

**"So what if I have?" Fudge drawled, and that kicked off the argument that ended with Fudge basically declaring political war with Dumbledore. Fudge was pushed out of the Hospital wing ranting about how Dumbledore and Harry were trying to undermine his position as Minister, by a very irritated Poppy. He was denying that Voldie was back.**

Fudge was looking very sheepish now as most of the hall glared at him. The Aurors were all disgruntled that they hadn't been called into investigate, and Madam Bones was furious that Fudge had basically silenced a suspect before her department could question him.

"We will be talking about this." Madam Bones hissed to a pale faced Minister, her eyes narrowed in fury.

Even more people were murmuring apologizes to Harry, who looked ready to tear his hair out of his head to get them to shut up.

"Well, we always knew you were a little addled in the brain!" Ron teased Harry with a gleam in his eye.

Harry laughed in reply, not taking it to heart as he smirked and said, "Oh, but all the best people are, don't you agree, Mom? Dumbledore?"

Harry was teasing his mother, that was obvious, but no one could believe he dragged Dumbledore into it.

Dumbledore simply smiled and said with a chuckle, "Right you are my boy, right you are."

The teachers were shaking their heads at the Headmasters antics, though they were far beyond used to them by now.

"You know my little one; I will get you for that." Soph replied sweetly with a grin, though the look in her eyes freaked many people out.

"Bring it." Was Harry's simple reply, and Sirius wondered who would win in a prank war.

**The last few weeks of school were depressing, and Harry mostly kept to himself. He mourned Cedric's death, and blamed himself for not moving fast enough.**

Both Hermione and Sophi hit Harry on the back on his head, though Sophi was whispering comforting things in Salvonion to her son.

**Sadly, Cedric's death wasn't the only reason he was distraught. Soph, his mom,**

People still stared, not believing it. Still.

**hadn't shown up at the end of school, and no matter how depressing that thought was...the thought of why his mother didn't show was even worse.**

**Drawing himself out of the memoires Harry thought to himself, 'What I need to do, is make it through this summer with my cover intact. Though that does not include me staying here. I need to get out of here without tipping the Order off...if I can do that I can do a full out search for her….I just hope she's back before school.'**

**and Harry really hoped that his mother would be.**

**As Harry watched the various people walking down Privet Drive he was once again drawn into his memories...though this time he recalled his first memory. Well, the first memory that wasn't inflicted by the dementors that is...was of when his mom found him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dumbledore, Hagrid, and McGonagall left baby Harry lying on the doorstep of his Aunt and Uncle's, with only a small blanket and a note to accompany him as he slept.<strong>

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley who had been quiet since her explosion, started yelling at the three mentioned, about child abuse and neglect. It took Harry and Sophianna fifteen minutes to calm them down enough to continue reading. Though even as they continued the two were red faced and mumbling under their breath.

**A blue light flashed in front of Number 4 Privet Drive, and a girl about fourteen appeared**

A first year looked over at Sophi confused, she still looked fourteen. "What?" The first year whispered to his friend who shrugged in reply.

**in a long silver and green gown embroidered with gems. She had a bow and quiver on her back and a golden feather in her brown hair.**

**"Hmm," she mused as she looked around. She then looked up at the starry sky, staring at one particular bright star for a moment before spotting Number 4.**

**She chuckled as she passed through the wards on the house, as if they weren't even there.**

Most of the hall gasped and wondered how powerful Sophi was. And if she raised Harry, then how powerful was he?

**"That is your plan?" she asked as if she was speaking to the wind. She chuckled again, "Well alright if ya say so, you are the boss."**

"She is insane!" Zacharias Smith yelled but Harry silenced him with a glare, and Sophi a look.

**She looked up at the night sky again before shaking her head chuckling. Leaning down she picked up the little black haired baby on the steps. His face was rosy from being out in the cold, and his forehead was still raw and irritated from where the Killing Curse had struck.**

**But he looked peaceful in sleep, like he didn't know (which he probably didn't) that everyone thought him a savior and that he had been the cause of the Dark Lord's demise.**

"Awe! He sounds so cute!" Girls of all ages cooed causing Harry to blush and hide in face in his arms.

"I have baby photos in my room! I can pass them out after the chapter." Sophi announced to the horror of her son. Now, practically all of the females in the room cheered while the males gave Harry sympathetic looks.

"Why?" Harry moaned as he banged his head on the table over and over again.

'And I thought that we couldn't leave.' he asked his mom telepathically.

'I can still conjure stuff.' She replied, before smirking and saying aloud. "Payback."

**She held the babe close to her chest as she passed out through the wards. They would stand strong for many years, and Dumbdoor wouldn't even notice. Right as she exited the wards Harry stirred and his big green eyes opened.**

More cooing echoing through the hall.

**"You, little Harry are going to come home with me. Would you like that little one?" Sophi asked as she started to bounce him slightly as she tousled his silky black locks.**

**A smile split across his small face and he giggled.**

More "aw"ing and cooing from the female population causing Harry to hide under the table. Sophi patted Harry on the head in sympathy, this was getting a bit out of hand. Some of the girls looked like they wanted to run their hands through his hair.

"You jus' hav' to geave me thoze photoz." (Not very good at the accent) Fleur, who had been staring at Bill up till now, said. Most had forgotten she was there, as she blushed as the whole hall suddenly stared at her.

**And smiled, Sophianna held the baby close as she opened a Portal.**

Many people gave her curious looks and although Umbitch was glaring at everyone, daring them to interrupt again, Hermione wasn't scared of the Toad.

"What's a portal?" she asked the Salvonion, "And how can you be fourteen when you found Harry and fourteen now?"

She said it so quickly that even Sophi had to replay the memory in her mind to understand what the girl just asked.

"It is like a wormhole from one place to another, one time to another or one dimension to another. There are many different kinds and some are harder to create than others. " Harry replied before his mother could, and people wondered when he climbed out from underneath the table. Though they were too stunned to think about asking, the magic community didn't know very much about science anyway.

So, the muggle-borns and the more informed half-bloods explained it to everyone else, in the most simplistic terms possible. Though it ended up taking about ten minutes and it turned many mini physic lessons.

"B-but that defies all laws of physics" Mione protested her eyes wide in disbelief.

"And magic doesn't?" Sophianna asked sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah..." she trailed off looking confused as how it was possible.

"As for your other question, I am much older than I look." Soph said mysteriously with a wink at Harry who was trying to keep a poker face.

"Ok can you explain what is going on here? And who the hell you are/?" asked Sirius who was terribly confused by just about everything. Remus had tried to explain physics to him but it just sounded like a bunch of muggle nonsense to him. Besides, he didn't really care about that. He wanted to learn more about his godson and the girl who raised him.

Remus shook his head, that girl's scent was strange, he knew that he had never smelled anything like it before but his instincts were yelling at him to listen to this girl. There was something special about her, besides the obvious, and he was going to find out what.

"At the end of the chapter I will reveal…some things." Soph replied looking slightly uneasy, as did Harry. While they hid it well neither of them liked their lives being thrown out into the open like this.

Salvonions basically worked and lived in the shadows when interacting with other people. It was part of their policy...work but remain unseen and unknown...unless completely necessary.

"Alright." Sirius said nodding to the Toad.

**She had some shopping to do….which meant stopping by Gringotts first, after all, she wouldn't want the world thinking that she kidnapped the boy.**

**And she also needed to make a withdrawal.**

* * *

><p><strong>End flashback<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Harry drew out of the memory with a smile, thinking of the house that Sophi had bought that day and the home that it had turned into for the two. The stone cabin it was a moderate size, about 2,000 square feet, but very classy.<strong>

**The house was made out of wood logs and stone, and stood two stories tall. It sat on ten acres of rolling hills and forest. It was isolated from the rest of the world but they weren't alone there. They had two horses named Kyal and Kelly, three cats named Jo, Gwen, and Haley; two dogs: Bobby and Ray, and five chickens named Snow, Sun, Star, Kalin and Bay. They also had two geese named Rob and Ricky, and a milking cow named Lilac.**

**They also had a big red barn that Sophi had had custom built when he was four. Apparently, though Sophi had grown up on a ranch with her adoptive parents she had a large horse barn, and a hay loft.**

**Harry was reminiscing the hours that Sophi and he had played in the hay loft, hiding from one another and pretending the hay was snow, when a very loud and booming voice cut through his thoughts.**

**"BOY! Get your good for nothing arse down here and make us breakfast!"**

Sophianna's eyes darkened and her skin seemed to come alive with power, while most of the Hall was growling angrily.

Molly jumped up again, against her family's protests, and ran towards Harry. She was fast for such a pudgy woman, and within seconds of her standing she was "hugging" the life out of Harry.

"They made my poor boy cook! I could strangle those horrible people!"

Soph's face spun around to hers, her darkened eyes glaring at the redhead. "Sit down." She ordered her voice like ice.

"No." Molly replied, and everyone looked at her in shock.

No one gasped, and no one made a noise. A few of the younger years were looking at Sophi in full blown fear while wishing that the teachers would intervene.

"Sit. Now." Sophi snarled forcefully, and snapped her finger. There was a flash of pale blue light and Molly appeared in her chair like someone had shoved her down. Her hair disheveled and she was breathing deeply, her eyes wide with shock.

**"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry called down in a monotone before standing and heading down the stairs; he knew it was going to be a long summer.**

"Well," The Toad said with a hidden sigh of relief, "That's the end of the chapter...who would like to read now?"

"May I read?" Poppy asked simply to be polite as she took the book from Umbitch. The Toad sniffed as the book was taken from her but everyone ignored her. She just wasn't really worth it.

**Chapter Two: The Worst Summer**

Poppy paused, her gut was telling her that this wasn't going to be a happy chapter.

Harry and Sophianna paled drastically and shared fearful looks. Remus, Sirius, Ron and Hermione were the only ones who noticed, the rest of the Hall was oblivious.

Lupin had also noticed how Sophianna had well concealed bangs under her eyes, and her skin seemed drawn. Her eyes held the shadows of all of the horrors she had seen and both mother and son were very protective of one another.

"You said you would answer questions." Lupin cut in before Madam Pomfrey could continue with the next chapter.

"Yes, yes I did." Soph sighed, suddenly sounding as tired as she felt.

"My name is Sophianna Salton as you know; and I am in physical sense, only fourteen. But I have lived for more than three hundred years." She continued before anyone could interrupt. "The reason I look only fourteen is because my body has only aged fourteen years.

"There are many alternate dimensions that exist, and no one knows just how many there are. My people are special, and one of the ways that we are is that we can only age in the Dimension that we are born in. Since this isn't my dimension I can't age." As she finished Sophi held up a hand stopping questions that many were dying to ask.

"All other questions will be answered in time." She said giving Lucius a death glare.

Madam Bones stood before they could continue and using Veritaserum provided by Snape (many people wondered why he had it on him) questioned Sirius. After less than five minutes Madam Bones had cleared him and said that the Ministry would compensate him for their mistake.

"Let us continue." Minerva announced as Popper continued to the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>(218/14 this has been rewritten and edited, thank you so much everyone for all of your support and for my AMAZING Beta Espacole. EVERYONE ROCKS!)**

**I hope you enjoyed this and I am sorry it took so long, I have no idea what my routine for updating, I will when I can. Comments and reviews are welcome. And who and what is Soph? You will see, I was going to do a cliffy but didn't.**

**Cp**

**Ps, the Sirius part is for V. L. Crawford and this chapter is dedicated to V. L. Crawford & mirandatreethegirlwholived my first reviewers ever, also dupond48, dragonmaster12 who were the first two to add my story to a list. Thank you all who have read this and added and or reviewed.**


	4. Worst Summer Part 1

Reading: Harry Potter and the Salvonion Heirs

**Disclaimer, I own nothing of the wonderful world of harry potter, J K Rowling does. I own Sophianna and her world; this is for pleasure not profit.**

**Warnings: this chapter has some child abuse if you don't like don't read.**

**Oh, and sorry about the delay in reposting this chapter, for some reason it wasn't loading correctly the other day and RL made me postpone it a few days. (Before, it was appearing in code...not easy to read ^.^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Worst Summer <strong>Poppy repeated once again.

Everyone in the Hall was quiet, not even whispers broke the still air. Everyone was leaning forward in their seats, ready to see where the story would take them next.

However, not everyone was looking forward to the chapter, especially not Harry and Sophi.

**"BOY! I said get down here! That means now; you ungrateful urchin!" Uncle Vernon yelled as Harry descended the stairs.**" **Get your good for nothing butt in the kitchen and cook us food!" he yelled spit flying everywhere.**

"**Yes sir." Harry replied mentally rolling his eyes, Vermin, Harry's nickname for his uncle, really wasn't worth listening to. He would just leave, but the stupid Order of the Phoenix was watching the house...**

Dumbledore and the Order all looked at him in shock; he wasn't supposed to know about them…

(They weren't the brightest and hadn't heard the Order being previously mentioned, causing Harry and Sophi to laugh.)

"How did you know about that?" Kingsley asked in his deep voice, many had forgotten that he was there; they had forgotten all of the aurors were there. Dumbledore was watching Harry and his mother carefully, if they had a breach in security again then they would need to find it.

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?" A seventh year Ravenclaw asked in confusion.

"You'll see." Hermione told her with an awkward smile, not comfortable with discussing the secret organization.

"That's why everyone is to have CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody yelled to hide his anger. He didn't trust that Sophi girl, but he did know that Potter would make an excellent auror, with those instincts and reflexes of his.

"Soph told me." Harry replied shrugging, altering the truth just slightly.

"How did she find out?" Lupin asked glancing at the graceful girl in question.

"Oh, I am aware of many things" Soph replied mystically while smiling mysteriously. Harry was snickering to himself, his mom had a flair for dramatics.

"How did you know we were watching you?" Tonks asked the young man, her hair turning a vivid electric blue, causing many students to stare at her in amazement.

Harry raised an eyebrow as a grin appeared on his face.

"Did you think that after being raised by this nutcase," He said jabbing his thumb over at Sophianna, "that I wouldn't be able to tell when people were stalking me? Please, she's been training me since I was three."

Harry rolled his eyes, showing just how idiotic he thought that notion was.

"Come on; tell me that it doesn't come in handy." Soph drawled staring at her son with a pointed expression, while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh I'm not complaining at all. It does come in handy...everything that you have taught me does...well...ok, most of it does." Harry waved off the questioning looks people were giving him. Just because they were learning about their lives didn't mean that they had to tell them everything.

"That is why Malfoy can never sneak up on you!" Ron exclaimed in sudden understanding, and then started gaping at Harry with a look of awe.

Harry rolled his eyes once again. "Yeah Ron, that's why it's difficult to sneak up on me, Soph here is the only one who can probably do it... but she has three hundred years of experience over me."

Sophi smacked Harry lightly on the back of his head for his comment but Harry just rolled his eyes. This was normal.

**….so he was stuck until he figured out a way past them; AND he couldn't even run Vermin through with his sword (which he greatly wanted to do) because he supposed that the Dursley's screams would alert the Order...and probably the neighbors as well. Harry loathed being there...and it hadn't even been forty-eight hours yet. Harry would've just taken himself home after getting off the train...but Lupin had been at the station and had cornered him before he could. (Curse that werewolf's sense of smell)**

For those who hadn't known that Lupin was a werewolf they all looked at him with fear...that was until Soph and Harry both glared at them, twirling throwing knives.

**They had 'waited' at Kings Cross for three hours before Lupin and Moody dropped him off at Number 4 when 'his family obviously forgot'. How they didn't notice his aunt's horrified expression at the sight of them, and the pause before she said "Harry" should have tipped them off.**

**But of course it hadn't. He had been shoved in what he called "Dudley's Junk Room" and had been forgotten about until now.**

**He wasn't sure how he was going to be treated...but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.**

Alot of people shared looks at this statement...surely it couldn't be _that _bad...could it?

**Shaking his head to clear his wandering thoughts, Harry followed his obese Uncle into the unnaturally clean kitchen. Dudley, his pig of a cousin who was about the size of a killer whale...**

"MISTER POTTER RESPECT YOUR FAMILY!" The pink Toad yelled interrupting the Medi-witch.

Harry glared coldly at the lump that was the Toad, "Professor, they are hardly family. Soph, Ray, and these guys," Harry said waving his arm around at his friends, the Weasleys and the remaining Marauders "are my real family. The Dursley's don't deserve the air they breathe, much less respect."

Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry's other friends all smiled, glad that Harry considered them family. Sadly, only Sirius and Remus noticed how dark Harry's voice had gotten at the end of his statement; and a sliver of worry wormed its way into their hearts.

Sophianna shook her head smiling lightly, but there was a dark shadow in her eyes. Sophi really wished that Rayon was with her, she missed him greatly, and wished that he was there to help them in the dark times.

Remus was not the only one wondering who Ray was, but he was the only one besides Harry to see the look of longing and sadness in Sophianna's eyes.

**...and wider than he was tall, was sitting at the table, his large size taking up most of it. Harry had to try not to sneer**

No one had any such restraint now, that boy sounded horrid. Poppy frowned, he didn't sound healthy either.

** as he laid eyes on his cousin. Petunia handed him a frying pan and a large pile of eggs and bacon to be cooked, and two boxes of pancake mix.**

"**Don't burn anything." She gave him a sharp glare as if to say 'or else' and stalked off into another part of the house.**

**Harry cooked as he tried to tune out the complains (whines) of his so called family. Vermin complained about the "freaks" just randomly dropping Harry (not that he used his name) on the doorstep for no reason, and how it was unjust and insulting. Dudley complained loudly about the walk from the TV in the living room, to the fridge, even though there was a TV in the kitchen and Harry was sure that Petunia would bring Dudley all the food he wanted to eat while he watched the Telly. Petunia on the other hand was ranting about how "horribly" the neighbors had trimmed their hedges and how the trimmings had blown into their yard.**

Half of the Hall gagged, these people were horrible.

**Harry had to swallow back vomit as he cooked...man, he was glad not all humans were like this. He tried to focus on who he needed to get in contact with...and just what he would need to get out of this house.**

**Harry was so absorbed trying to block out the annoying trio that he didn't hear Vermin talking to him before a plate shattered upon impact with the back of his head.**

Sophianna growled narrowing her eyes; 'No one hurts my boy, no one. The Dursleys better pray that they never meet me!'

"DON'T YOU HURT HIM YOU FOUL BEASTS!" Hermione and surprisingly Luna yelled at the book.

Many people looked at the unusual and wispy girl with wide eyes, they had never seen Luna angry before.

"**BOY!" His 'Uncle' yelled as he pulled Harry around by his ear as his vision swam and his head throbbed. "ARE YOU DEAF? CAN YOU NOT HEAR WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU, HUH BOY? OR ARE YOU JUST TOO MUCH OF A FREAK TO HAVE A BRAIN?!"**

More people paled; as things seemed to be getting worse and worse for the walrus, expect the Toad who was trying to restrain a gleeful smirk.

She was failing.

'If it wasn't for that girl, Potter would have had a childhood similar to mine; no one deserves that... not even Potter.' A small voice in the back of Snape's head said, 'Oh shut up! ...Great now I'm talking to myself.'

He mentally shook himself, he was losing it.

McGonagall was glaring at Dumbledore, for almost making one of her lions grow up with those monsters. She was also blaming herself for not stopping Dumbledore, she had been right there…

**Harry looked into the large, lard like purple face that wasn't even two inches from his.**

**"No," Harry snarled, giving the man the coldest glare he could muster trying to ignore the throbbing of his head.**

Anyone who had ever even witnessed that glare shuddered, Harry could be scary; and now seeing Sophi's glare everyone knew where he learned it from.

"And he froze," Fred started sensing that everyone needed a laugh.

"Harry then poured," George continued knowing what his twin was thinking. Literally.

"Bacon flavored syrup,"

"On the whale,"

"AND FEED HIM TO THE DOGS!" they shouted together, causing everyone but Sirius to laugh, Padfoot scowled.

"Boys that's mean," Sirius stated giving the boys a disapproving look; to the shock of many and the delight of Molly. "He would give the poor dogs indigestion!"

There were tons of laughter at that, though Molly was sending Sirius her best death glare. Sirius was just shrugging as Lupin rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

**Vernon looked shocked. Obviously no one had stood up to him before….or at least, not recently.**

"**What did you say boy?" Vermin whispered, fury growing in his voice.**

"**I said," Harry told the purple and grey walrus, while having totally déjá vu from the graveyard.**

Many people shuddered, as well as Harry and Soph.

"**No."**

**Vernon looked shocked at Harry before grabbing him by his hair and shoving his face onto a hot burner,**

There were hundreds of curses and threats made to the Dursleys and none of them were appropriate to mention. Soph was muttering so darkly under her breathe that even Snape was put off from messing with the teenage appearing girl.

"I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER ARE HAPPY AGAIN YOU SON OF A…"

"GINNY!" scolded her mother and father, who silently agreed.

The Twins had a piece of parchment and a quill, and were scratching away so hard Harry was surprised that it hadn't ripped. They were also muttering under their breaths so much that several people move away from them in fear.

Dumbledore was extremely pale with his face in his hands as he was yelled at by a very angry Transfiguration Professor.

Snape was in shock, his mouth was open and he was lost in his own mind. Then he snapped and started shouting so much that several students gaped at him wide eyed.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE YOU BETTER PRAY TO MERLIN THAT I NEVER FIND OUT THAT YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS…. OR SO HELP ME I'LL CHOP YOU UP, USE YOU AS POTION INGREDIENTS AND THEN FEED THE REST OF YOU TO HAGRID'S INFERNAL THREE-HEADED MUTT!"

Someone must have done something, for all over the hall were large whiteboards that had hordes of students and guests planning revenge against them….in gruesome detail.

With everyone's curses, mutterings, and planning, Harry had a feeling that they all would be happy when the Aurors threw them into Azkaban. Which seemed very likely if Madam Bone's and the said Auror's faces were anything to go by.

**A scream ripped from his throat as the searing heat burned away the skin on his face. His magic rushed to his aid, and Harry was barely able to channel it into his face to reduce the damage and pain. Harry started thrashing, and a pan of bacon went flying across the kitchen. His brain practically went to sleep as every part of him tried to get away from the stove.**

**But Verim had least two hundred pounds on him...it wasn't something that he could fight easily. Not while he was in this much pain.**

It took another twenty minutes to calm everyone down. Luna, shocking many, conjured some Dursley dummies and everyone sent curses and hexes at them so fast that they were ashes in less than two seconds flat.

She kept it up, assisted by Sophi and Harry, until people had calmed down enough to continue. Poppy looked practically livid and Soph was surprised that she hadn't torn the book in half yet. It looked like she was thinking about it.

**In the mists of his frantic struggles, and the shutdown of his brain, he managed to kick Vermin in the leg, and he let him go.**

**Harry collapsed onto the floor in pain, his mind finally awakening and he sighed as he pushed his magic into the burning wound. He knew that Vermin wouldn't let him run his face under water...and knew that his magic would be the only thing that would stop the burning otherwise.**

**If Vermin noticed that the third degree burn on Harry's face soothed down into a first-going-on-second degree burn he didn't say anything. Harry carefully climbed to his feet, glancing warily at his "uncle". That man was a monster. Vermin ordered him to finish breakfast, and to make more bacon, ignoring his nephew who now had a burn the shape of a spiral on his face.**

**Harry was quick to follow the orders, all the while picturing what he would like to do to him in his mind. He managed to catch a glimpse of himself in the reflective surface of the faucet and sighed.**

**He only hoped that he had the right medicine with him...otherwise it would scar, with or without the help of his magic.**

Not one curse was mental, even Percy was muttering under his breath, and the Aurors with Madam Bones were writing down charges to place against the Dursleys.

"As soon as we are let out of here," Madam Bones said darkly, "Moody…. you, Tonks, and Kinglsey are going to Privet Drive and arresting these monsters. I'll deal with our muggle counterparts and the muggle CPS."

Moody and the others nodded darkly, while others looked on confused. They didn't know what CPS was.

Madam Pomfrey staring at the mother and son and vowing to herself to drag both of them to the hospital wing as soon as she could.

**Harry was able to sneak away as soon as the food was cooked and placed in front of Vermin, the Whale, and the Horse. He sprinted silently out of the kitchen and up the stairs, before ducking into his room and wedging a chair underneath the door knob.**

**It was only then that Harry let out a breath that he hadn't known he had been holding,**

Sophi patted her son on the arm, though she still looked completely murderous, and if you looked close enough you would notice that her eyes were practically glowing.

**that was instantly followed by a hiss of pain. Keeping his magic on the wound he pulled up the loose floorboard that he had discovered the night before and pulled out a midnight blue silk bag that had an undetectable extension charm on it. Reaching deep into the endless bowls of the bag, he rattled around, hoping that what he was looking for was in there.**

**The bag was filled with many things, and had just about as many potions and salves as the Hospital wing. By the middle of First Year Sophi had gotten fed up with Harry ending up there so often and basically made him walk around with a portable Hospital Wing in a bag. There were many healing potions and salves that his peers were learning how to make in Potions class, while others were Salvonion creations that Sophi had replicated (to the best of her abilities) with Earthly substances.**

"What do mean earthly substances?" Hermione asked Harry and Soph with her eyebrow raised and confusion on her face.

"You'll see." The duo replied together with a smirk, while they understood that that answer was annoying...it was just too fun to care.

Everyone was whispering to their neighbor once again, trying to piece together the pieces of the puzzle named Sophi that they had, and not succeeding very well.

**With a triumphant smirk, he pulled out a small green glass jar that held the burn cream. He plopped down on the bed as he gingerly rubbed the salve onto his face. He didn't make a noise, though his face was scrunched up in pain. **

**He was just closing the salve when a vibrant vibration from his left pants pocket drew his attention.**

**Tossing the crème back into the bottomless bag, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter sized blue and green crystal that was the source of the vibrations.**

Many people gazed off into the distance in thought, it was strange for a crystal to vibrate apparently, even in the Wizarding world….unless the stone had something to do with wards, then it wasn't too strange.

"Since when do crystals vibrate?" an ignorant and slow witted seventh year Slytherin asked while Snape rolled his eyes at his house's incompetence.

Harry opened to reply but Mione beat him to it. "Let me guess, _"You'll see soon."_ hmm?"

Harry and Sophi chuckled, as Harry was about to say just that.

"I have a feeling that, that is going to become their motto." Professor Sprout said to Poppy.

She nodded in return as Minerva muttered, "If it's not already."

**Harry placed the small diamond shaped crystal onto the bed, and then spun it like a top. It twirled faster and faster as a hum and sparks of light filled the air.**

Everyone stared at the duo in question but they just smiled back at them, telling everyone to be patient. Sophi was still glaring at Malfoy Senior, but only when she thought no one else was looking. She didn't want to be questioned on why she hated him...not yet at least.

However, Draco, who had been quiet up till now noticed Sophi's glares at his father and being the bright child that he was, decided to speak up about it.

"Why the hell are you glaring at my father?" He questioned *couch*demanded*couch* but Sophi didn't reply and those that had heard him ignored the brat.

"What's so special about a stupid rock?" Smith, a Hufflepuff asked.

"Well," Sophi drawled, "If you bothered to wait another thirty seconds you would find out."

A few scattered laughs echoed around the hall causing Smith to flush in embarrassment and anger.

**The lights all stopped flickering, as the crystal stilled. The flecks of light turned into beams and soon a holographic image appeared over Harry's bed.**

All of the purebloods and many of the halfbloods were confused, but they were beaten to the question by two of the Weasleys.

"What's a hal-oh-grape thingy?" Ron and Arthur asked together, causing Ron to flush as he realized that he said the same thing as his father.

Hermione, being her knowledge loving self, jumped into the explanation of a hologram to the (mostly) confused hall. After everyone had a basic understanding of it, Mione turned towards Sophianna and said, "But how can you have a crystal that projects a hologram? It's impossible, we are eons away from creating anything like that."

A few of the muggle borns nodded in agreement, it was true, Muggles weren't there just yet.

Harry started snickering, as Soph replied while shaking her head, "The technology isn't as far away as you might think. Oh, and just because the general public doesn't know about it...doesn't mean it's not real."

Sophi's statement, like most of her other ones, got a mixed reaction. Mione, along with most of the student body and adults, were looking at the Salvonion strangely. Luna inclined her head, a wispy but knowing smile on her face, and Harry was trying to stifle his laughs.

Madam Bones, along with some of the adults, showed no reaction but agreed with the strange girl, there were many thing that the general public weren't aware of, it was just how things worked!

Shaking his head in disbelief, though he knew what Sophi said was true; Sirius whispered to Remus, "Who or what raised Harry?"

However, because of Soph's advanced hearing, and Harry's advanced magic/training, they both heard him. Sophi didn't respond, she just shook her head as Sirius was just worried about his Godson. However, Harry reacted with a bit more….fire. Harry glared at his Godfather in warning and motioned for him to shut up.

Which Sirius was quick to do as Harry mouthed, 'Watch it.'

**The image was the size of a chalk board, making the person in the image life-size. The picture was very clear although slightly transparent. A young teenage boy sat cross legged in the middle of the projection. He seemed to be about sixteen, though Harry knew he was older than his mother. He had inky black hair that fell around his face in a chopped mess, though it wasn't the same as the unruly mop that was Harry's natural hair. He had two blue and silver swords strapped to his back, and dark blue eyes like the summer night sky that would sometimes appear to be highlighted with gold in the right light.**

A few of the girls sighed as they pictured the boy. Sophi glared at all of them and they shrank back, Ray was hers.

**He also had the same, slightly pointed ears that were recognizable from his mother. It was a Salvonion trait that most over looked.**

All as one the whole hall (besides Harry) turned to stare at Sophi with disbelief on their faces. Her ears were neither hidden or in plain sight, it was like everyone else's ears, they were there. It wasn't her fault that they hadn't noticed that her's were a slightly different shape than theirs. Most who had seen them, had dismissed it as the position of her hair, but now that they knew what they were looking for, the slight points were obvious to see.

"Wow," a first small year gasped as she jumped to her feet, her blonde pigtails bouncing, "Are you an elf?"

Harry burst out laughing at the small Gryffindor's remark, causing the young girl to blush and plop back down in her seat. Sophi frowned at the child, before smacking Harry upside the head for embarrassing the girl.

"Shush you," Sophianna scolded her son who smiled sheepishly before turning back to the embarrassed child. She smiled kindly and gently shook her head, "No, I'm not an Elf, child; but it is an easy mistake to be made."

The girl nodded, feeling slightly better as Harry rubbed his head. He hadn't meant to be rude.

**The teen was clad in a midnight blue tunic and loose black breaches that tucked into his knee-high boots that were much like his mother's (except without the heel). As Harry's picture formed, he smiled a relieved look on his normally stony face.**

**"Harry, finally!"**

**Harry chuckled at him and replied, "Hey Ray."**

The few people who recalled the name, mostly Ravens and a few of the teachers along with Remus, started whispering to themselves or trying to figure out just who the guy was to Harry, and Sophi.

**Ray rolled his eyes and shook his head. His dark eyes wandered around the view of the room that Harry was still stuck in. After a moment his face contorted with disgust and he sneered at the lodgings.**

**"Considering that I don't recognize this craphole I'm assuming that Sophi didn't pick you up from the Platform…"**

**"She didn't." Harry sighed, and closed his eyes momentarily. This summer had been planned out for years, now that Voldemort was back. He knew what Sophi wanted him to do, and he knew, sorta, how to do it. But he still wanted his mother back. Harry was worried, sure Sophi would sometimes vanish for a few hours, or a day or two while he was at Hogwarts, but the summers were usually when they spent catching up, training, and having fun.**

**That really couldn't happen if Sophi was missing.**

**"Great." Ray sighed causing Harry to open his eyes and to notice the older boy rubbing his temples. "So basically she's still missing."**

**"Yeah," Harry sighed again, "She is."**

**It really had been a slim chance that Sophi would turn up on Kings Cross; to be truthful it had been more of a hope than anything. But they were worried; something had happened to her, and they still didn't know what.**

A few people looked at Sophi in thought, they were also wondering where Sophi was. The last scene that she had been in didn't exactly

**They sat in silence for a moment, as both of them contemplating the situation that they had found themselves in. After a moment Ray back up at Harry and said,**

**"What has happened since….WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!?"**

**Harry cringed; he had forgotten that his face probably looked as bad as it felt.**

Harry and Sophi shared a look; Ray was scary when he was pissed.

**Ray's face darkened with rage and Harry started to panic. Ray freaking out wasn't really a good idea.**

**"Xy`gi shé`ah ny`tn!" Harry exclaimed quickly in Salvonion, knowing from his mother that it was the fastest way to calm his father down.**

"Father?!" Sirius exclaimed in horror and then pretended to faint as the whole hall buzzed with the new information.

Harry groaned and hid his head in his arms as he and his mother were suddenly bombarded with questions from almost every student in the hall.

"Is Ray really your dad, Harry?"

"What was that you were saying?"

"How in Merlin's saggy pants can he be your dad?"

"Wow, Sophi married young!"

"Can you teach us Salvonion?"

"I wonder if marrying young is a culture thing…"

"If Sophianna was missing couldn't Ray have picked you up?"

"Why didn't your dad get you from Kings Cross?"

Sophi, finally getting uncomfortable with all of the questions aimed at them, stood up. She swayed lightly on her feet, but the hall was too distracted to notice. Only two people did, and that was Harry and Remus.

"Yes," Sophi stated loudly, effectively silencing the Hall. "Rayon is Harry's adoptive father, and no, we're not married. Rayon is my boyfriend, but since we have been together so long he is basically Harry's father. There is a very good reason why Ray was unable to retrieve Harry from Platform 9 and ¾, it's because he isn't currently in this world.

"Ray lives in another dimension, the same dimension that I come from. However, he is not able to create portals like I can, and even if he could it would be redundant because something is blocking any dimensional portals that try to open. We can communicate through the holo-crystals, but even that is limited through the dimensional block." Sophianna explained before sitting back down, signifying that she wasn't answering any other questions.

"And no," Harry said as he raised his head and looked around the hall. "I can't teach you Salvonion. It isn't a language that you can learn, you either are born with the ability to speak and read it or not. The best I would be able to do is teach you a few basic words, but beyond that, it would be pointless."

Many of the Ravenclaw's grumbled at this news and it was obvious that they weren't happy about that.

"But, I can tell you want I said, and we can translate for you whenever Salvonion is used." Harry told them with a small smile.

"Precisely, and what Harry said was, _"Father, I'm alright." _not too extravagant I assure you." Sophi chuckled as Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

A few chuckles echoed through the hall and the adults were all surprised at how easily the two of them interacted, and how open Harry was around her. They only knew the boy as a closed of child who had a knack for attracting trouble. Seeing this other side to him was knew, especially to the teachers.

"Miss Salton…" Hermione hesitantly spoke up, but Sophi chuckled and shook her head.

"There's no need for any of that, call me Soph, or Sophi, whichever you prefer. Miss Salton makes me feel old...or like I'm in trouble." Soph said with a chuckle, and a smile.

Many of the teachers smiled lightly at that, it was very understandable.

"Alright then, Sophi, you mentioned different dimensions before, but can you elaborate on them a bit more?" Hermione asked as many of the Ravenclaw's slapped their foreheads, they should have thought of that.

"Of course," Sophi smiled in amusement at the excited girl. "But after this chapter, alright?"

Hermione blushed and nodded, she had forgotten that they were still in the middle of a chapter.

Sophi noticed that many other 'Claws and Teachers were interested, but none more so than Dumbledore. His eyes were practically glowing in excitement and he was almost bouncing in his seat with anticipation. Minerva rolled her eyes at the man; he was such a child sometimes.

Fudge was trying his hardest to ignore everyone, as he didn't want to become the focus of everyone's ire once again. The Toad however, was still fuming, so bad that Harry could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

_"Soon! It'll happen soon. Everyone will discover what disgusting little liars they are! I can't believe Potter would go to such lengths to get attention! Wasting all of our precious time, the little freaks! If I'm lucky, I might even get to throw the stupid delinquent Potter and that whore that follows him around, helping spread his lies!"_

Harry and Sophi's eyes flashed in rage, as both of them could hear projected thoughts. Sophi could even hear thoughts that weren't projected. But, boy was the Toad projecting loudly. They hadn't even tried to hear her!

Harry became furious on the behalf of his mother, and Sophi became pissed because of what she said about Harry. However, Sophi reacted quicker.

Sophi waved her hand discretely at the Toad, and with a dull flash of light, the Toad was a toad. She sat in a cage on the Head Table, with straw on the bottom. Harry's lips twitched, though he really didn't believe it to be enough retribution for what she had thought.

As everyone started to notice the Toad's predicament, Harry discretely waved his own hand, and with a slightly more noticeable blue glow, the Toad was turned fluorescent pink with vomit green spots covered in brown gems.

Sophi and Harry shared a hidden high-five under the table as the Hall practically exploded in laughter. There was only one person in the Hall who wasn't laughing, and that was Fudge.

"Dumbledore!" The Minister yelled as everyone became hysterical around him. "Change her back how!"

Even Percy, Snape, and Moody were chuckling quite openly. They all hated that woman after all.

"I'm afraid that I cannot," Dumbles told the puce colored Minister as he waved his wand over Umbridge.

"Why not!?" Fudge demanded as the hall became more and more hysterical.

"Because," Dumbledore shrugged a bright twinkle in his eyes. "It was no spell that did this."

"Impossible!" Fudge exclaimed before his eyes wandered over to Harry and Sophi, both who were currently rolling on the floor laughing with the Twins, clutching their sides.

"Potter!" Fudge screamed in rage, but he wasn't able to say another word as Sophi was suddenly standing in front of the Head Table, her eyes narrowed.

"I will return Madam Umbridge to her correct form once she realizes that while she may slander me whichever way she wishes, she is to _leave my son alone_! No one messes with him; this is a lesson she failed to learn last time." Sophi's voice was cold, and the laughter disappeared so quickly it was as if someone pressed mute.

All eyes were now on Sophi, who looked like she wanted to do something even more unpleasant to the frog.

"But you aren't a witch!" Fudge spluttered in protest, "You couldn't have done this!"

Sophi chuckled, a glint in her eyes. "Oh, I can do many things."

Her expression turned smug as the Minister deflated. She spun on her heel, giving the elder Malfoy a knowing smirk that promised pain before adding. "Many, many things. Things, I dare say, are beyond your wildest dreams."

The hall started whispering again as Sophi made her way back to her seat. As she sat down she groaned and put her head in her hands

"You alright?" Harry whispered as he moved closer to his mother in worry.

Sophi managed to look up, but winced half way through straightening. Her eyebrows were knitted together in pain and Harry sighed.

"You need to stop using so much power." Harry whispered quietly, too low for anyone else to hear; even Lupin.

"Sorry," Sophianna muttered as she cuddled back into her arms. With a mental sigh, Harry looked around the hall, ignoring all of the curious and concerned faces.

A nudge came from the back of his mind and his eyes widened. What his mom really needed was some food.

"I wonder…" Harry whispered to himself. Another nudge from the back of his mind answered him and he called out, "Dobby!"

With a crack Dobby the House-Elf appeared. This morning Dobby had been the only one besides Harry who knew Sophianna was there. So, he was very surprised to see Sophi in front of the whole school.

Spotting Harry, the small elf bowed and said, "Yes, Lord Harry?"

Mutters exploded again as Harry sighed, "Dobby, I told you, call me Harry."

Most were very confused, why would Harry be a Lord? Sure, he was Heir to the House of Potter, but he shouldn't have his title yet.

Dobby didn't answer; he just tilted his head in question. Harry shook his head before dropping it. He never could change Dobby's ways.

"Could you bring Mom something to eat? She's not feeling too well." Harry asked the elf as Dobby looked worriedly at Sophi. Dobby had been his friend, and companion in taking care of Sophi all year. He had been a tremendous help, and he greatly appreciate it.

"Of course Lord Harry!" The small elf squeaked as Ron drooled at the mention of food. "Dobby will bring Her Highne…"

Harry's hand twitched, and suddenly Dobby's mouth clamped shut. Harry narrowed his eyes at the elf, who looked startled and ashamed for his near slip.

_"Dobby," _He looked up as Harry's voice echoed in his mind. Harry's vivid green eyes burned into Dobby's light blue as his voice continued. _"Now is not the time for Hogwarts to discover who we are."_

Bowing, Dobby nodded and corrected himself. "Dobby will bring Miss Sophianna her food!"

"And some tea," Sophi whispered causing Dobby to nod frantically.

"Of course Ma'am!" Dobby squeaked out before popping away.

"Thank you Dobby!" Harry called out, knowing that the elf would hear him.

Harry turned and glared at the people staring at them, now wasn't the time to be bombarded with curious witches and wizards.

Lupin gazed at the young man he considered his family. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he was contemplating what he just saw. Something was obviously wrong with Sophianna, and Malfoy had something to do with it considering the glares they would send him when no one was looking. But why would they? When would Sophi have any interaction with Malfoy…

Lupin froze as he connected the dots as the small elf reappeared with food for Sophi. _"She was a captive of Voldemort...Malfoy is a known Death Eater. Something must have happened to her while she was there that is still effecting her. But what would have such a long lasting effect?"_

Similar thoughts were floating through the brighter minds in the hall; like some of the older Ravens, Dumbledore, Madam Bones, and Snape to name a few.

Lord Malfoy noticed when suddenly, quite a few contemplating eyes were on him. He tried to remain undisturbed, but he paled. He knew that it was pure luck that he wasn't in chains. He had already been mentioned once, and he was thankful that everyone had been too distracted to notice.

But if what had happened to that demon of a girl got out, he would be Azkaban faster than he could Apparate. He was probably already going there as soon as the reading was done anyway.

"So," Harry said, trying to get the attention away from his mom who was sipping a bowl of soup that Dobby had brought. "Should we continue?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been a while, my Beta was having tech issues for a while there, and I apologize.<strong>

**Yup, Ray's now here! ^.^ **

**I hope that you enjoyed it, I'll try to update soon, though no promises! :)**

**Cp**


End file.
